


Another World Where I Don't Belong

by Wolf4986



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Sad, Uuuugggghhhhhh, all of the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf4986/pseuds/Wolf4986
Summary: What goes through Mikoto's head while he's dying? Probably something like this. (This summary is terrible. I swear the story is better than it sounds.) (Oh and contains spoilers, so be warned...)





	Another World Where I Don't Belong

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching K Project and was heart broken by the way it ended, so here is the product if my grief. And I totaly cried while writing this........

It always seemed to happen this way. Everything would be okay, and then it wasn't. What had I done to deserve this? They were right. I didn't deserve to be king. They did not deserve to suffer my lose. 

Yet here I was, sword buried in my chest, my Sword of Damocles hanging broken above me, leaning upon both my enemy and my lover. 

How ironic. It seems we were made this way. Though we were kings, meant to rule and protect those beneath us, I had nearly killed them. 

We distance ourselves from our clansmen, trying to prevent the pain we know we will eventually and inevitably cause. But by doing doing so,we drift towards each other. Each knowing the other's pain and stress and struggles. Some of us become friends, others the lovers we never thought we would get the chance to have. 

We hadn't had sex many times. We mostly sought out the contact we deprived ourselves of. Sometimes I would go over to Reisi's apartment, and sometimes he would come over to mine, and we would lay on the sofa. He would drag his fingers through my hair, my head on his chest, the both of us watching the day go by. Sometimes we would sleep together. Just needing someone to be there in the bed that felt to big for one person, in house that felt too empty for anyone to live in. I would often be the big spoon and him the little. And at some point during the night, he would roll over from facing away from me and bury his head in my chest. Somehow or another I would wake up and see him. His face would be relaxed. It wouldn't have the wrinkles I put there during the day, or the frown he tended to wear. He would look peaceful and young. 

I was not angry I was dying. Nor was I angry that Reisi was the one to do it. It almost seemed fitting. I smiled and leaned further into him. At least I got to be held by him one last time. 

I closed my eyes, feeling a heavy weight drape over me. I felt his tears fall on my head, and the pain in my chest slip away. "I'm sorry Anna. I won't be able to show you that beautiful red anymore." 

I didn't tell Reisi goodbye because he already knew. We had already said all the words we were going to, and both of us had already accepted our fates. I atleast got to die at the hands of the one I loved. 

And if this was death, it was peaceful. And I could finally rest.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any pressing errors, please let me know. I will eventually get a beta reader. But for now it's self edited. Hope you liked, bye!<3


End file.
